Kill the Empire
by Alien-Pacifica
Summary: After she is deleted by Nagato, the DITE gives Ryoko Asakura one last chance to prove herself. If Ryoko fails, she will be permanently deleted. If she succeeds, she may be given a second chance at observing Haruhi Suzumiya. The question is, will she want to?


Kill the Empire

"Schere!" Mine cried. "Mine, you have to get out of here!" Schere replied. Instead of running from the Koro, the giant dog-like Teigu about to eat Schere, Mine fell to her knees.

"I can't just…" "JUST GO!" Schere yelled. Mine let out a sob and turned to ran before something grabbed her attention. Schere's lower body appeared to be growing back. "It's nice to know…For once I could be useful." The woman whispered before her eyes closed and she slumped against Koro's hand. Mine knew she should run, but something was happening to Schere's body. The lower half had completely grown back and her purple hair was turning darkish blue. Even her dress had become a white and blue shirt and she was now wearing a blue skirt, knee length socks and brown shoes.

Thankfully the other soldiers were also too busy staring at the body that was changing before everyone's eyes while about to be swallowed by a giant dog-Teigu to pay much attention to Mine. Suddenly Schere's eyes snapped open, just as she reached Koro's mouth. Except instead of Schere's purple eyes, they were now a similar blue to her hair.

Suddenly everything changed. The sky became silver with dark swirls and the soldiers disappeared. Mine looked around, wondering if this was the work of a Teigu, or even if there was such a weapon capable of completely altering a person's body and…whatever had just happened to the park and soldiers.

Two beams lashed out from the girl and Koro roared in pain and anger. The girl and both of his arms dropped to the floor. Mine stared at the person who used to be Schere. Where her arms had been there were now two long blades of energy, which quickly turned back into normal hands.

There were two gun shots. The blue haired girl didn't even flinch. The air around her shimmered slightly and two bullets clattered to the floor. "That wasn't very nice." She spoke up for the first time, turning to glance at Seryu, the person who had shot her. Mine noticed that even her voice was different to Schere. Suddenly the girl tensed and raced towards seryu so quickly, it almost looked as if she was flying. Seryu began firing with the guns in her arms and mouth, but the girl didn't even slow down. She easily dodged every shot before leaping over Seryu and twisted round before attacking the psychotic soldier with a very large serrated knife. Seryu barely managed to throw herself out of the way and winced as she landed on her stump of an arm. That didn't stop her from swinging her other arm round and shooting at the bluenette. This time the bullets turned into butterflies and flew off.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST DIE?!" screamed Seryu. The other girl smiled. "While I still do not understand the concept of death amongst organic life forms, I have already been deleted once. I have no wish for this to happen again. Also I control everything that occurs within this Data Jurisdiction. You might as well give up and die now."

"Koro, try another Beserker!" shouted Seryu. Koro made an attempt, but he hadn't fully recovered from his previous attack. However his arms had fully regenerated and he leapt towards the bluenette with the intention of smashing her into the ground. And ended up frozen in mid air.

The girl giggled. "I told you, I control everything within this space." She demonstrated by lifting the giant dog further into the air before slamming him into the ground. Then she turned her attention back to Seryu.

Unfortunately Koro had recovered from his beserker attack and took full advantage of the fact. The attack lasted about a second before the roar was cut off.

"Using ultra sound to stun your opponent. How primitive." Mine gaped at the girl. The Teigu's deadliest attack was cancelled like it was nothing? Just how strong was this person?

"Well this has been fun, but now you die." The Bluenette stated before throwing her knife at Seryu. The soldier's eyes widened but she made no attempt to move. Instead she opened her mouth and attempted to shoot the knife.

The knife went straight through the bullet as if it were made of water and hit Seryu in the throat. The girl walked over and caressed Seryu's face. Koro roared in anger, but he was still unable to move and help his user.

"Does it hurt? You should savour the sensation. It will be the last thing you ever feel." She smiled before taking the knife out and ramming it into the soldier's stomach. As soon as the knife was removed blood spurted everywhere and Seryu slumped to the ground. However she still had enough strength to glare defiantly at her killer and attempted to shoot her with one of the implanted guns. Blood spurted from the back Seryu's throat and she fell to the ground. Everything reappeared, including the soldiers.

They took one look at Koro, who had deactivated as soon as Seryu had died and returned to his normal puppy sized shape, and the mutilated corpse of their commander before charging at the bluenette, who simply leapt into their midst. It was over within moments.

"Who are you? What the hell have you done with Scheele?" Mine demanded. "My name is Ryoko Asakura. I'm afraid I do not know who this "Scheele" is. Was she the person I just killed? Because she did attack me first. And her pet was trying to eat me." Ryoko replied.

"Of course that wasn't her." Mine retorted, her eyes briefly glancing to where Scheele's lower body still rested. "You stole her body!" Ryoko didn't miss the glance. "Actually it would appear I have only taken half of her body. And even if she had still been alive when I had done so, the chance of surviving being ripped in half for more than a minute is less than 2.64% And few humans, if any, have been known to live long enough to have their body repaired. Had I not intervened, you would have had to deal with at least half a dozen soldiers, a human with guns implanted into her body and a giant dog, all with a weapon that is far better suited to long range combat or assassination."

Mine growled and lifted Pumpkin. She didn't care that she might have been killed had Ryoko not appeared, or that Scheele's body would have suffered an even worse fate. All Mine saw was someone who had stolen her friend's body and had taken away her chance to get revenge. Broken arm or not, she was determined to make Ryoko pay.

"Do you really think you can defeat me in your condition?" The girl in question asked, casually playing her knife. Mine responded by attempting to shoot her. Ryoko dodged every shot as easily as she had evaded Seryu and raced towards Mine, her knife aimed at the sniper's stomach. Mine held Pumpkin in an effort to block the attack, but her manoeuvre turned out to be unnecessary.

Ryoko dropped her knife and began screaming in pain. She then dropped unconscious. Mine stared at Ryoko for a moment before pocketing her knife. She then supported Ryoko with her uninjured arm whilst carrying Pumpkin and Ecstacy in the other before walking back to base.


End file.
